In electrochemical cells, such as capacitors, batteries, fuel cells, and flow-through capacitors, it is desirable to reduce series resistance and electrical leakage, which waste energy. Normally, to reduce series resistance, it would be desirable place the electrodes close together. However, proximity is difficult to achieve with purely opposing electrodes. In order to place the electrodes close together, for example, closer than 0.03 inches (˜760 μm), the dielectric between them must be thin, but this geometry has the undesirable effect of increasing the electrical leakage. Moreover, where the electrochemical cell is a flow-through capacitor, thin dielectric spacers lead to a drop in pressure. Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved electrochemical cell with minimal series resistance and with low electrical leakage.